


Demonstrations

by Kalloway



Category: Grandia II
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Melfice teaches sex-ed.





	Demonstrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ketmakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketmakura/gifts).



> Originally posted May 16th, 2006.

Ryudo had heard stories, yes, about all the things his body would do. But stories were nothing like what was happening to him - the strange feelings and sudden urges to, well, take care of those strange feelings.

Melfice was everything to him, and someone he knew he could trust - moreso than even Gatta, despite Gatta being his best friend. Of course, some of the strange stories he'd heard had come from Gatta, which was half of the reason why talking to Melfice was deemed necessary, even so late in the night.

And Melfice had explained everything to him, calmly and patiently, demonstrating and letting him ask questions with his hands, eager to know what it would be like to become a man.


End file.
